


No Doubt

by forspel



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forspel/pseuds/forspel
Summary: After Wallace has been feeling less than important, he confides in his boyfriend his feelings expecting bad results, but of course that's unrealistic when you're dating someone so understanding and so dang perfect.





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 in the morning. I'm sleepy. This is probably terrible, makes no sense, and has grammatical errors but we need more monsterkind fanfiction so have this until something better comes along. 
> 
> Also this is lowkey me being bitter at a certain group of individuals who think they need to come up with reasons that a ship is problematic just because they don't like it. This one is for you guys.

He never welcomed these thoughts, they just came to him. He tried pushing them away, no way these are reasonable or true in any sense, but they also came back and he was starting to believe they might be true. He was always a bit on the sensitive side, he wasn’t special and he knew it and it hurt him, so maybe that’s why he had these thoughts. It was just more of him feeling unimportant, nothing serious, it was all in his head. 

But he saw the way Ben looked whenever he talked about her. His eyes lit up like Wallace had never seen. He seemed his happiest when he was talking about the memories, when he had her. His fiancée, Yumi, had passed away years before they’d even met. How ridiculous it was for him to feel jealous of someone who was dead. 

How could he compare to her though? Wallace couldn’t help but feel like he was just a replacement, that Ben would never love him as much as he loves Yumi, that Ben was only with him because Wallace reminded him of Yumi.

Of course he wasn’t sure how accurate that last part was. Obviously, he’s never met her but from what he’s heard she was also an optimistic social worker that strived to help people, so there were similarities at least. 

Now, as any reasonable person would do, Wallace has probably shared his concerns with his understanding boyfriend, right? But he worried too much about his reaction. He would surely be upset, Wallace already felt like he wasn’t that important, so why should Ben not be mad. 

Wallace sighed. He had to tell him. Keeping things locked up like this was no good and Ben was sure to find out eventually, Wallace wasn’t good at hiding his feelings and Ben can read him like a book. Better he told him himself instead of have him put the pieces together. Keeping it secret could make Ben even more upset if he finds out. 

The pros seemed to out way the cons. Of course, he didn’t want to upset Ben at all in any way, but there was no way he could hide this from him forever. He needed to tell him today.

Throughout the rest of the morning and early afternoon he played out the scene in his head; what he would say, what Ben might say, how he would respond. This only made Wallace dread it even more. This was ridiculous, it’s not that big of a deal, right?

Bringing him away from his thoughts was a knock on his door. He had texted Ben to ask him to come over so they could talk. He gave a deep breath and got up from his couch. Hesitantly reaching out to the doorknob, he composed himself, smiling, acting as if nothing was wrong. Too bad he was a terrible liar. 

Ben was waiting on the other side of the doorway with a small smile that faded away and was replaced with a look of mild concern. 

“Hey Wallace..everything okay?” Wallace nodded, but it didn’t convince Ben. He came inside and they both sat down on his couch. Wallace took a deep breath again. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Wallace panicked. He was hoping for at least a little bit of time to have small talk to prepare him but obviously Ben was already convinced that something bad had happened. He was right about the bad part, Wallace felt terrible but he knew he had to do something. 

“Um….” he played with his thumbs a little while he looked down, away from Ben. “Yeah..I….I’ve been thinking a lot...about something bad..” He could already feel tears welling in his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Ben’s concerned expression remained, with no trace of judgement or anger. At least so far. But it reassured Wallace, so he continued.

“I’m…….a little jealous...of Yumi…” He closed his eyes, getting ready for whatever might happen. Ben didn’t get angry, he was confused to say the least.

“Jealous? Why would you be jealous of her?” 

“She just….means so much to you and I just feel like...I can’t compete with her.” It was now or never Wallace supposed. “And I’m not saying you can’t love or miss her I just...feel less important to you than she is.” Wallace expected this is when Ben would start to get upset. Yumi meant so much to him, he valued her so much, and Wallace was sure he’d make Ben feel bad for making him feel this way.

Of course, he didn’t know how ridiculous that really was, to think he’d be mad. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way….I had no idea I was making you feel less important.” Great. Now Wallace felt bad. He didn’t want Ben to feel bad.

“I’m sorry...I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest…” Quick. Abort mission while you still can, Wallace. Change the subject. If only.

“Wallace,” Ben took Wallace’s hand. “You mean so much to me, I love you.”

Of course, Wallace had to be in a state of making bad decisions. So before Ben could continue on, he interrupted him. 

“Of course you do, you must, I remind you of her.” Ben was taken aback and Wallace immediately regretted what he said, his free hand covering his mouth as if doing so would take back what he just said. 

Ben looked down, seemingly collecting his thoughts.  
“You...do share similarities.” He looked back up, looking Wallace in the eyes. “But that isn’t why I love you. You have so many differences. I love you for everything you are, everything you guys share and everything you guys differ in. No one could replace her in my heart, but that doesn’t mean there’s not a spot for you too. I don’t love her more or less than I love you.”

God. Wallace felt like an idiot. Why did he think this? Why did he think Ben would be mad? Why did Ben have to be so dang perfect?

He felt the tears come back, but he tried his best to keep them at bay.

“I….I’m sorry…” He wiped the tears away so it wouldn’t seem like he was crying but it only brought attention to the fact that he was crying. 

Ben Wrapped his arm around Wallace, bringing him in close. Wallace gladly hit his head in Ben’s shirt, letting the tears come. Ben put his hand in Wallace’s hair, gently brushing it with his fingers. 

“I love you, Wallace,” 

“I love you too….I’m so sorry….” Wallace replied between tears. He wasn’t crying much out of sadness, it was kinda 50/50. He was so happy he had someone so perfect who loved him, but he did still feel really bad about doubting that Ben loved him. Ben would never pretend to love Wallace just to make himself feel better, he’s above that. Ben shushed Wallace.

“It’s alright, it’s normal to have doubts,” Wallace sat up, wiping his tears away. He smiled at Ben, eyes red from the tears. He gave Ben a kiss before laying his head on his shoulder. Smiling contently, trying to bring his breathing back to normal. Ben held Wallace close, no matter what, he wanted Wallace and he wanted him to be happy. After all, he did say he would cherish his second chance. Only Wallace was more than a second chance, with him, Ben felt like he was falling in love for the first time everyday.


End file.
